


Sealegs

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Seasickness, Vomiting, mild tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: Leaning heavily on the rail of a ship, the Warrior of Light wonders why the Echo doesn’t protect them from the dangers of vomiting (and then dry heaving) for three straight hours. Boats are worse foes than primals.





	Sealegs

**Author's Note:**

> For FFXIVWrite 2019!
> 
> Day 26 | Slosh
> 
> Tumblr post here: https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/post/187982536894/ffxivwrite-2019-prompt-26-sealegs

Leaning heavily on the rail of a ship, the Warrior of Light wonders why the Echo doesn’t protect them from the dangers of vomiting (and then dry heaving) for three straight hours. They’d waved Alphinaud off somewhere around noon, the back of their neck surely having blistered under the sun’s searing gaze, after he offers some water and very possibly a dose of Repose with which to allow them some measure of rest. As it is, he is not far. Tataru keeps pulling him around the upper deck in an attempt to keep the young Elezen engaged enough to stop worrying over their resident eikon-slayer. It works long enough for them to shuffle over to a barrel and perch on top of it, still resting on the railings and swallowing down remnants of acid. Alphinaud pops up like some sort of overly anxious weed a short time later.

“What’ya up to, Alphi?”

He frowns and slaps a haphazard healing spell on their chest. “I can scarce focus with you collapsed in a corner like a sack of popotoes. Are you _sure_ you are not fain to try a sleep spell?”

They heave again when the ship lurches and Alphinaud makes the executive decision to ignore whatever they were about to say to instead place and hand on their shoulder, feed aether into them, and watch as they promptly knock out. Tataru pops up and criticizes him with no end to fondness, citing that they’ll just have to deal with it again once they wake, but helps him move them to a hammock below deck nonetheless. 

Four hours and a storm later, Alphinaud knocks himself out to avoid the sloshing of water over the deck same as the contents of his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> xiv tunglr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
main | https://kiriami-sama.tumblr.com/  
main | https://twitter.com/flamingacekiri


End file.
